fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aio Yukinojo
Character Theme Backstory On an unknown date, a boy was born. A boy that would eventually reveal himself with drive and determination the world has never seen previously. Growing up abandoned in the slums of a now abandoned city, Aio always dreamed of exploring the outside world, of seeing grandiose lands, of anything other than the debris filled depths of the place he lived in. In the slums, it was survival of the fittest. Everyone stole, everyone scavenged, everyone killed. Except for Aio. He was, and still is a passive boy. One day, Aio found a peculiar gem that shined without end. Before he had the chance to grab it though, a group of bandits swarmed and attacked him, stealing all of his rations for the week. Beaten and tired, he laid on the ground, thinking he'll never escape this hell. He closed his eyes, and dreamed of the outside world. A world of life, and how he will never stop until he sees it. ...A kaleidoscope of energy filled the world around him, and the gem shined even brighter, connecting to Aio. Power unseen by the human eye soon awakened, a scar appearing on his left eye, marking him as anything but just "human" anymore... Years later, the slums eventually became more peaceful. Less hunger, less famine, and less death, all because of one boy. He has medium-long purple hair, with a red eye on his right side, a blue eye on his left side, and a "scar" covering almost half of his face. His attire consists of blue and yellow goggles, and light blue scarf, a purple long-coat covering his purple shirt, black pants with blue & purple boots, and behind him is a broadsword with a glowing gem in the middle of the guard. He wears a smile wherever he goes, and is always helpful to everyone, no matter what. This boy is said to be a legend, a rumor from the people of the slums. But this boy is not merely fiction. This boy, is Aio with newfound powers, helping the innocent in the shadows. One day on one of his usual patrols, he was confronted by a peculiar woman. She was dressed as prim as one can possibly be, while also looking strangely practical in-case a fight breaks out. She wore a lance with a gem on her back, similar to how Aio wore a sword on his. This woman only had one thing to say once she confronted Aio, "You are invited to Atarashii High School, fellow Merrodus." From there, Aio's life turns into an ever-evolving adventure into life, with its brights, and its darks. Appearance and Personality Aio has medium-long purple messy hair, with a red eye on his right side, a blue eye on his left side, and a "scar" covering almost half of his face. That scar is a sign that he is a Merrodus, a being with power beyond regular humans. A Merrodus has a "sign" of how they became one somewhere on their bodies, though it is unknown as to why Aio's mark is a scar. His attire consists of blue and yellow goggles, a light blue scarf, a purple long-coat covering his purple shirt, and black pants with blue and purple boots. Aio is cheerful, carefree, and generally helpful. Growing up in the slums showed him how harsh the world could be, but this only increased his drive to believe there is a better place. A place where there is mostly peace, and not chaos. What sets Aio apart from most though is his immense will. A Merrodus' power is measured in their will, on how determined they are, because the more willed they are, the powerful their abilities get. Aio's will is so immense that even when he just first obtained his weapon, he was already in a league that's similar to pro Merrodi. In-battle, Aio never goes for a killing blow, or a painful/crippling blow for that matter. All he does is usually aim for the weak points of an enemy, and either knock them out, or get them to stop fighting. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: The slums of an unknown city in Japan Weight: Unknown Height: 5'9 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: ?? Dislikes: ?? Eye Color(s): Red and blue Hair Color: Purple Hobbies: ?? Values: Save as many people as you can. Status: Alive and active (Doing as many school activities as he can, and participating in multiple fighting tournaments) Affiliation: Atarashii High School Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: 'Lawful Good 'MBTI: INFP Color Identity: Purple Extra Music: * Fighting to the End (Aio's fight theme) * Takt of Heroes (Serious/Comeback fight theme) * Warsongs: The Boy Who Shattered Time (Alternate theme for Aio) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''physically, at least '''9-A '''with telekinesis, '''7-A, likely at least Low 6-B with the Merroda Name: Aio Yukinojo Origin: The Downfall Series Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Merrodus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance (via his sword, the Merroda), Average H2H Combatant, can negate one power per fight (Telepathic Cancel), Has Enera (Basically mana), Energy Manipulation (via the Merroda), Teleportation (via the Merroda), Enhanced Senses, Low-Mid Regeneration (via the Merroda), Sword Master, Telekinesis, Precognition (Is able to see visions of what the opponent will do next mid-battle via the Merroda), Instinctive Reaction (Aio's body acts on its own to dodge an attack if he can't react in time on his own. It's also able to temporarily boost his overall speed to his reaction speed during said dodge. This is all via the Merroda), Attack Reflection (via Telekinesis), Danmaku (via Merroda Overdrive), Energy Resistance (via the Merroda), Elemental Resistance (via the Merroda), Magical Resistance (via the Merroda), Resistance to Time Manipulation (via the Merroda), Mind Manipulation Immunity, Pain Negation, possibly even more resistances (As long as the user has a strong bond with the Merroda, they can resist nearly any attack with at least 50% effectiveness) Attack Potency: Street level '''physically (Aio is a normal human, but has trained himself to at least be competent without any powers. Has been in a multitude of street fights and was able to take down entire gangs on his own without his Merroda), at least '''Small Building level '''with telekinesis (Able to launch multiple apartments and houses at his enemies), '''Mountain level, likely at least Small Country level with the Merroda (It is stated that a pro Merrodus could destroy all of Japan in a single, casual strike. Aio is pro Merrodus level, but has only displayed mountain busting as his best feat) Speed: Peak human '''physically (Aio trained himself in mostly speed instead of strength. Regular humans seem to only see a blur when he's fighting physically), '''Hypersonic+ with the Merroda (Is stated his fastest speed is mach 20), Massively Hypersonic+ 'reactions (Has stated lightning seems to be moving at what regular humans call a snails pace to him. Still has Massively Hypersonic+ reactions even without the Merroda) 'Lifting Strength: Regular human 'physically, '''Class 100 '''with telekinesis (Able to launch apartments, tanks, and houses at his enemies) 'Striking Strength: Street Class physically (Trained with a sword/Merroda for most of his life), Mountain Class, likely at least Small Country Class with the Merroda Durability: Street level 'physically, '''Mountain level '''with the Merroda (Stated to be a glass cannon a multitude of times, though he should still be comparable to his feats) 'Stamina: High Superhuman (Aio has an abnormally high endurance for a Merrodus, even by pro Merrodi standards. He is able to be beaten to near death and still have more than enough energy to defeat a whole gang without his Merroda. Even when a group of pro Merrodi tried to strike him down in a test of his endurance, he still stood standing, even though a regular or even pro Merrodus would have long been knocked out from this level of endurance test. His willpower is so high that any kind of torture or mind manipulation would have no effect on him) Range: Extended melee range with the Merroda. A kilometer with Energy Manipulation. Five kilometers with telekinesis Standard Equipment: The Merroda Intelligence: Aio is a sword master, exploiting weaknesses in an enemy or hitting their weak points with dead accuracy. He can adapt pretty well in a situation, and even come up with complex plans on the fly when something's going bad. Average academically. Weaknesses: Most of his strength comes from the Merroda. If you take that away from him, he's practically an average human with really good swordsmanship and telekinesis. Aio never goes for the kill in anything. He can eventually run out of Enera, which would not allow him to use his Merrodus or telekinesis. Instinctive Reaction can be countered by having precognition or simply being faster than Aio's reaction speed. Standard Equipment The Merroda: 'A weapon forged literally by the feelings and the "will" of the user. If your will isn't strong enough, the Merroda will reject you, and it will never appear in your hands. You must also have a strong bond with the weapon. The stronger the bond is, the stronger the user will be. The Merroda, when projected onto the world as a weapon, automatically gives the user extra abilities. It buffs the users physical stats, and gives them slight regeneration. The more powerful the bond is, the more abilities the user will have, and with a strong enough bond, the user may even choose the power they want. The user can practically choose anything, from durability negation, or reality warping. But, of course, it all depends on how strong the bond the user has with the weapon, and how "willed" they are. Aio is a special case, as he actually has multiple chosen powers, instead of the usual one power. He has three powers, one of which he can actually use without the Merroda: energy manipulation, teleportation, and telekinesis. The sword is all purple except for the guard and pommel, which are light blue. The guard's pointy edges curve upwards, and the blade gets ''slightly wider until near the edge, where it turns into a sharp point. Finally, in the center of the guard, there's a glowing gem. A Merrodus can consume a lot of Enera if the user isn't skilled enough in controlling its power(s). Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Telepathic Cancel: '''This ability only works when the enemy's about to attack. Aio raises his finger, and then draws an "x" in the air, then strikes the "x" towards the enemy's attack, completely negating that throughout the entire fight. But, this can only be used on one move per fight. The negated power will come back after a week. The cooldown until Aio can use this ability again is after a week as well. This ability will work on different opponents, as long as they have a different power that what Aio canceled before. This ability doesn't consume much Enera. * '''Merroda Overdrive: Aio summons at least a hundred copy versions of his Merrodus behind him filled with energy, then rains them on the enemy. At most, Aio could summon five-hundred of these, but that would drain all of his Enera, so he limits them to at least fifty or one-hundred when attacking. He only uses this ability when he wants to get serious, or when the enemy is stronger than him. Feats *Sliced a mountain in half in a showcase of his power. *Is able to fling apartments, houses, and tanks with his telekinesis. *Has near to no limits to where he can teleport to. If he thinks he wants to be in a certain location, he'll be in that certain location. The only things he can't teleport to is teleporting into not existing, or teleport everywhere / teleport to more than one place. *Can survive full powered attacks from pro Merrodi. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Trivia: * Aio was chosen to be a Merrodus because of his prominent bloodline of pro level Merrodi and their powers, which somehow died down over the last couple years. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lawful Good Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:INFP Characters Category:Glass Cannon